Jet Black
by Calamity-Death
Summary: Deux ans après les évènements de Pokémon Black&White, Unys semble avoir retrouvé sa sérénité: des rénovations, des changements de champions et un nouveau Maître... Mais la Team Plasma va entraîner plus d'une tragédie, dont une déclenchée par une dresseuse ayant soif de vengeance et de justice. (Rating M pour certaines scènes. Présence plus particulière de Watson et Iris.)
1. Prologue

**~Pokémon – Jet Black~**

**~Prologue~**

Deux semaines. Deux semaines depuis qu'une partie de son monde était détruit, écrasé sous les rochers du Mont Couronné. Au début, elle en avait profondément voulu à son père, qui, une fois de plus, avait décidé de se jeter à corps perdu dans son travail. Certes, y aller avec les ouvriers était très noble de sa part, lui qui avait été le patron de son entreprise, mais là... Qui aurait pu prévenir une telle tragédie? Même les géologues sur place avaient dit que tout était sécurisé! Mais il semblait que le destin en avait décidé autrement pour son père, où la montagne meurtrière prit un malin plaisir à le broyer dans ses étreintes rocailleuses.

Roxanne avait failli ne pas venir à son enterrement, juste pour éviter cette foule « d'amis » aux costumes noirs fleurant la poussière et l'hypocrisie, telle que sa mère. Non, ce fut seul, qu'elle se recueillit devant le corps de son père, exposé dans une petite chambre funéraire. Les bougies s'étaient délectées de ses larmes, les ayant éclairé avec délice, comme pour le visage apaisé du mort. Elle avait cru qu'il était en train de dormir, qu'il allait se réveiller d'un seul coup, comme quand il faisait ses farces, où il parlait avec légèreté de la mort et d'autres sujets que les mœurs qualifient encore de « sérieux ». Elle refusa un moment de croire qu'il était parti de ce monde. Non, ce corps démembré, encore tuméfié qu'on avait tenté de remettre en ordre ne devait être qu'un mannequin, pas son père. L'homme qu'elle avait connu se contentait seulement de s'amuser à l'effrayer en restant immobile, mais à présent... elle préféra se souvenir d'un visage enclin à la sérénité plutôt que de faire face à la réalité.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas autant pleuré.

Le notaire lui avait remis simplement une lettre, tandis que le reste de l'héritage était cédé à des œuvres caritatives et la direction de l'entreprise à quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle: de toute façon, elle avait refusé cette trop lourde responsabilité dès le début. Ce genre d'affaires, elle les mettait de côté et laissait celles-ci être traitées par des personnes adéquates, bien qu'elle n'eut jamais confiance en elles. La lettre en question, elle prit tout le temps qu'il faut pour la lire. Il y avait de quoi rester concentré.

_« […] je te lègue donc mes Pokémon, c'est-à-dire Tango, Draco ainsi que Pepper. Je sais que tu prendras soin, comme tu l'as toujours fait. Ils te protégeront, comme je l'aurais fait à ton égard. Mais j'ai pris quelques précautions, c'est pour ça que tu ne les aura pas directement chez le notaire. Je préfère que tu ailles les chercher sans que ta mère n'y mette son grain de sel. Nous la connaissons très bien et vu comment elle est... J'ai décidé de les mettre en sécurité. Ci-dessous tu trouveras les codes d'accès à mon compte personnel pour pouvoir les retirer depuis l'ordinateur. […] _

_Mais revenons-en à ta mère. _

_Je sais que, malgré les années, elle ne changera jamais et c'est pourquoi je dois te mettre en garde. Je ne sais pas si elle existera encore au moment où tu liras cette lettre, mais je dois t'informer que la famille finance une Team depuis presque plusieurs générations. J'ai voulu m'y opposer, mais ta mère y porte une attention toute particulière; c'est une des raisons d'ailleurs qui m'a poussé à demander le divorce... Je dois t'avouer... que ta mère a tenté de me faire assassiner. Cela doit te faire un choc mais c'est la pure et simple vérité. Je t'en prie, Roxanne, si c'est encore d'actualité, fais attention... Je ne pourrai jamais me pardonner de mon impuissance face à Béatrice lorsqu'elle a récupéré la garde... Cette femme est prête à tout pour arriver à ses fins, mais ça, tu le sais malheureusement mieux que moi... [...] »_

Ainsi, pour une unième fois, elle la relut, encore et encore, malgré le brouhaha qui fusait autour d'elle. Cette fois-ci, ce fut les beuglements énervés d'un Frison vis-à-vis de son dresseur désemparé qui la ramena à la réalité.

Elle consulta l'heure sur son Vokit rapidement et soupira bruyamment. Dès tôt le matin, il fallait déjà qu'il y ait du bruit, dans ce hall immense où fourmillaient, avec une pathétique agitation, moult dresseurs accompagnés de leurs Pokémon, des responsables mettant en place les tournois, les infirmières qui faisaient l'aller-retour constant pour aller soigner les différentes équipes des autres. Comme s'ils méritaient qu'on soigne leurs Pokémons, tout ça parce qu'ils ne savent pas s'en occuper. Mais ça, au fond, elle ne pouvait pas leur en vouloir. Tel était bel et bien le Pokémon World Tournament, un des seuls endroits pullulant de monde qui ne l'horripilait pas trop. Elle n'avait jamais été habituée à la foule de toute façon. Et tant qu'on ne la dérangeait pas, elle se contentait d'observer de haut cette masse mouvante et compacte, gardant son avis pour elle.

- Phaaaaaa! Couina non à côté d'elle un Pharamp qui trépignait d'une douce impatience, tandis que les orbes sur son front et au bout de sa queue s'illuminaient parfois d'une lueur rougeâtre.

- Oui, Vanessa, excuse-moi, répondit-elle, amusée. J'y vais de ce pas!

Le Pokémon Elektrik répondit avec un petit cri heureux qui se prolongea un moment au passage d'une brève caresse sur sa tête de la part de sa dresseuse. Celle-ci s'approcha du premier PC venu et inscrivit les fameux codes d'accès au compte de son père.

Tango, le vigoureux Galeking était bien là. On l'avait mis au courant que, suite à l'accident mortel de son père, seul ce Pokémon-là avait été remis à sa place pour elle, tandis que Pepper, son Drakkarmin solitaire, avait été transféré à la Pension d'Ogeosse pour sa convalescence.

Quant au Draco, à l'heure qu'il était, il se trouvait au côté de son maître dans le caveau familial d'Ébenelle, le village des Dragons de la région lointaine de Johto. Malheureusement pour le mort, elle n'allait donc pas avoir la chance de tous les côtoyer une nouvelle fois. Pour Tango, cela passait encore de par sa nature brave et protectrice, mais pour Pepper, il subsistait en elle encore des doutes à son sujet. La fière créature n'allait sûrement pas accepter ce soudain changement de dresseur, ce pourquoi elle décida d'aller le voir plus tard.

Après avoir fait rentrer son Pharamp dans sa Pobéball, Roxanne prit lentement la Super Ball du Galeking et la considéra un moment, la nettoyant au passage pour la faire reluire comme les autres de ses autres compagnons de route. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sous sa forme initiale, celle d'un tout petit et larmoyant Galekid. Ni même jamais en Galegon d'ailleurs! Tout ce dont elle se rappelait, lorsqu'une petite réminiscence émanait dans son esprit encore embué par la fatigue, c'était un immense Galeking, dont la fière cuirasse est parsemée de multiples traces, de cicatrices, montrant ainsi toute sa puissance et tous les combats qu'il avait enduré avec son maître et les nombreuses fois où le noble Pokémon à l'armure d'acier l'avait sauvé de moult situations périlleuses.

Soudain, la jeune femme lança la Pokéball par terre, faisant sortir ainsi l'imposante créature cornue.

- Bonjour Tango, souffla-t-elle doucement, sortant de son sac une Baie Jouca.

Le Pokémon la considéra un moment et baissa la tête, agitant légèrement la queue. La dresseuse peina à sourire, bien que la compassion agitait pour une fois son être. Délicatement, elle déposa dans une de ses pattes la petite baie et en profita pour passer sa main entre les cornes de la bête.

- Je ne t'en veux pas, Tango... Je n'étais pas là, mais je suis sûre que tu as tout fait pour le sauver. Tout comme tu as du essayer de sauver tes partenaires Pokémon...

- Gaaaa! Rugit le Galeking en guise d'approbation, sa queue bougeant avec frénésie.

- Alors, voudrais-tu devenir un membre de mon équipe...?

La créature cuirassée s'inclina et rapprocha légèrement sa tête pour qu'elle puisse le caresser davantage. Un sourire tranquille apparut enfin, tandis qu'elle le remercia dans quelques murmures.

- Ensemble, on va... mettre au clair cette affaire, dit-elle finalement à l'attention de tous ses Pokémon.

De toute façon, elle avait de le faire depuis longtemps. Et maintenant qu'elle jouissait d'une liberté qui n'avait été qu'avant ses 17 ans qu'un rêve, qu'une espérance, un désir de profond d'arracher le voile pour découvrir la vérité n'avait fait que s'empirer chez elle. Elle ne tenait plus à attendre et les révélations de son père n'avaient fait qu'exacerber cette affreuse envie de justice.

Lentement, elle inspira une longue bouffée d'air plusieurs fois de suite, pour calmer son cœur brûlant de cette pulsion qu'elle devait tout le temps refouler. Soudain, une annonce se fit entendre dans les haut-parleurs du bâtiment, appelant les participants du deuxième tournoi du matin à se présenter. Elle sursauta et, encourageant ses Pokémon en même temps, elle alla rejoindre ses adversaires pour le tournoi du Port Yoneuve.

* * *

J'espère que ce prologue vous a plu. :) Je ne sais pas si je pourrais être régulière dans la publication des prochains chapitres. Université et surtout partiels obligent!


	2. Chapitre 1

**~Pokémon - Jet Black~**

**~Chapitre I~**

Heureusement qu'elle s'était inscrite au tournoi de Yoneuve, sinon elle n'aurait pas supporté toutes ces révélations et aurait laissé aller sa colère en toute liberté. Au moins, avec ses Pokémon et grâce à eux, elle arrivait encore à canaliser ses pulsions qui se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes ces temps-ci. À travers les combats, elle contrôlait ses mouvements, son esprit, tout son être pour un seul objectif: la victoire. Le plus froidement et le plus rapidement possible.

Ce qui n'empêchait pas comme une sorte d'étrange symbiose avec ses partenaires, au contraire. Si on autorisait les dresseurs à combattre avec leurs Pokémon, ça aurait été presque à corps perdu qu'elle aurait aidé les siens pour les porter au sommet du rude chemin de la réussite. Mais quand un dresseur lui résistait trop longtemps, elle faisait tout pour l'achever, sans sentiment ou compassion pour lui. C'était la règle et cela devait rester ainsi.

Tranquillement, elle sortit de la salle principale où c'était déroulé le tournoi, semblant plus sereine avec un petit rictus satisfait lacérant son visage. Elle remit ses cheveux frisés en place, qui n'arrêtaient pas de se dresseur d'eux-mêmes à cause de l'électricité statique exacerbée par son Pharamp, qui se dandinait joyeusement sur place. La plupart de ses adversaires étaient déjà sortie pour aller chercher leur lot de consolation, un peu déçus; mais les deux Champions qui avaient participé également ne semblaient pas aussi moroses. Bardane riait à gorge déployée, alors qu'il appliquait un Rappel Max sur son Minotaupe, tandis que Strykna raccordait les cordes de sa guitare fétiche encore une fois, bien que les rares fois où elle en jouait, cela pouvait être comparable à l'insupportable mélodie d'un Rondoudou qui aurait trop mangé de Bonbons Rages.

- Oy! Toi! Lança la musicienne soudainement.

- Oui...?

- Tu m'as fait twisté la tête durant ce combat! Félicitations! J'espère te voir dans mon arène pour un nouveau combat!

Roxanne retint un petit rire nerveux.

- Excusez-moi, mais j'ai déjà votre badge. Je l'ai obtenu peu de temps après l'ouverture de votre Arène. Trop facilement, je dois dire.

La Championne réfléchit un moment, sûrement en train de tenter de s'en souvenir. En vain. Elle fronça un peu les sourcils alors qu'elle s'aperçut que la rousse s'était plus ou moins moquée d'elle.

- Ce n'est pas une raison! Si tu reviens, je te battrai! Ronchonna-t-elle d'une voix peu convaincante.

- Puisse cette illusion vous quitter un jour l'esprit. Mais de toute façon, je vais avoir de moins en moins de temps pour me consacrer aux tournois.

- Et pourquoi donc? Coupa Bardane pour empêcher la petite blanche de lâcher une insulte.

- Je compte... intensifier mon entraînement avant de tenter d'obtenir le Badge Mythe de Janusia.

- Ah ah! C'te bon vieux Watson donne toujours du fil à retordre aux jeunes plein d'fougue!

Elle tiqua et pour se calmer, elle s'était mise à gratter frénétiquement le dos d'une de ses mains.

- Je n'en doute pas, concéda Roxanne. C'est pourquoi je préfère aller approfondir mon entraînement.

- Alors bonne chance! Lâcha le Champion d'Yoneuve avec un rire bruyant.

La dresseuse les salua avant de sortir rapidement du Pokémon World Tournament. Elle fouilla dans son sac pour en sortir du mouchoir, qu'elle appliqua sur sa main droite. Un soupir exaspéré s'échappa de sa bouche, tandis qu'elle pressait le papier contre la blessure qu'elle avait rouverte pour une eunième fois.

De toute façon, à chaque fois qu'elle s'énervait, elle grattait la peau de sa main jusqu'au moment où le sang se mettait à sortir de la source rubis. Au début, ce n'était qu'une petite plaie sans conséquence; à présent, il y avait à la place une fine cicatrice se prolongeant au-delà de son poignet, encore parsemé par endroit de croutes brunâtres d'hémoglobine séchée.

Elle savait très bien qu'elle était encore trop faible et immature pour se battre contre Watson, bon sang! Pourquoi encore la ramener au rang de ses insignifiants blancs-becs croyant être les meilleurs dresseurs qu'ils soient, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des larves se reposant avec une méprisable paresse sur la puissance de leurs Pokémons?! Comme si elle était de cette trempe!

Ces sales morveux qui pullulaient comme la vermine sur les routes d'Unys, attendant avec une impatience enfantine le premier dresseur venu, elle s'en fichait bien! Ils croyaient être les plus forts, mais ce n'étaient que des vauriens face à elle: elle se rappela encore de ses dresseurs à qui elle n'arrivait plus à mettre un visage, dont elle brisait les rêves de liberté et de puissance avec ses Pokémons. Il fallait quelqu'un pour les ramener sur Terre, à la Réalité.

Ces sales bambins braillards n'avaient sûrement aucune véritable idée au sujet des Badges d'Unys. Pour eux, les combats contre les Champions n'étaient que pur objectif parfois insaisissables; mais ils oubliaient l'essentiel: la noblesse du résultat, où de rares élus en arrivaient à s'acquérir la petite broche pour la ranger soigneusement, comme un trésor, comme une relique des Temps Anciens, sans en informer qui que ce soit pour garder chaque parcelle de souvenir du combat pour soi, en toute modestie et égoïsme. Mais non, maintenant, chaque idiot venu avec un Pokémon pouvait obtenir les précieuses clés obligatoires pour enfin voir s'ouvrir les portes de la Route Victoire, de la Ligue, avec son Conseil et son Maître. _Le Maître..._

_Si seulement en avait-il encore un vrai_, pensa Roxanne avant de sortir son Cryptéro de sa Pokéball, pour s'envoler ensuite vers la mégapole portuaire de Volucité.

ooOoo

Depuis deux ans, ce n'était que dans la plus grande des discrétions qu'il revenait en ville pour se réapprovisionner en nourriture, en vivres, avant de retourner dans sa cachette, inconnue aux yeux de tous. Mais aujourd'hui, avec les nouvelles rumeurs concernant la Team, _son_ ancienne Team qu'il avait pensé diriger il y a deux ans de cela, N avait bien du soucis à se faire. Ghétis était un homme plus que dangereux et lorsqu'il entendit ces rumeurs de plus en plus fréquemment, il avait décidé de sortir de son palais détruit, ruines du passé que pour rien au monde il ne voulait les oublier. Oui, tout était en ruines, même sa chambre, cage d'or qu'il l'avait enfermé du monde, de la vérité sur les Pokémon.

Mais à présent, il se trouvait bien loin des montagnes sur lesquelles s'étendait la Route Victoire, dont les entrailles cachaient son ancien palais, qui lui servait encore de repaire. Car personne n'était venu chez lui depuis, surtout à cause du Zoroark qui bloquait l'entrée. Il avait eu une conversation avec la noble bête qui avait donc accepté de garder son secret et de veiller sur le seul moyen d'accès aux restes de l'immense bâtisse souterraine. Il pouvait lui faire confiance, il le savait très bien, alors qu'il survolait ce qu'on pouvait considérer comme la capitale d'Unys : Volucité.

Sur le dos du Pokémon qui l'avait accepté, entouré du nuage presque noir qu'avait l'habitude de former Zekrom automatiquement autour de lui, il considérait les habitants qui s'en allaient à leurs occupations quotidiennes et qui s'empressaient de se réfugier dans les gratte-ciels lorsqu'ils eurent remarqué le menaçant nuage qui s'était mis à couvrir la capitale.

Soudain, il remarqua quelque chose qui l'intrigua vivement, comme quand il voyait une équation pas encore résolue. Une frégate ? Oui, c'en était bien une, quoique singulière par rapport aux autres yachts qui faisaient office de vulgaires chalutiers à côté de cet imposant navire. Le jeune homme descendit un peu plus, juste assez pour qu'on ne le remarquât pas et pour qu'il puisse observer ce vaisseau noir avec plus de minutie. L'équipage se pressait aux tâches qu'on avait dû leur ordonner d'accomplir. Certains nettoyaient le pont, d'autres acheminaient des caisses qu'ils transportaient par la suite dans la cale, tandis que d'autres semblaient se promener le long des quais, errant comme des fantômes, sans but.

N soupira et se laissa tomber en avant, le long du dos du dragon, qui grogna légèrement, apparemment un peu énervé d'être obligé de faire du sur-place, alors que les battements réguliers de ses ailes brassaient l'air dans un bruit de plus en plus agaçant.

Le jeune homme n'en était pas sûr, mais la venue de cette frégate en ville semblait bien louche. Elle ne semblait pas venir d'Hoenn ou de quelque autre région qu'il soit ! Et pourtant, aucune ville portuaire, exceptée Volucité, aurait pu abriter un tel navire ! Le Port Yoneuve n'était spécialisé que pour les cargos et autres super-transporteurs tandis que Vaguelone n'était qu'une simple station balnéaire des plus tranquilles qu'il soit.

N finit par se relever lentement et remit ses cheveux en place, décoiffés selon les désirs du vent glacial qu'il y avait en altitude. Un horrible pressentiment commençait à former une boule de plus en plus désagréable dans sa gorge. …Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il si peur à présent ?


	3. Chapitre 2

**Avant tout, je voulais remercier tout ceux qui ont lu ma fanfiction et qui le suivent, ça me fait vraiment plaisir! **

**Aujourd'hui, du changement en perspective qui va peut-être faire peur... Mais bon, j'assume parce que j'adore ça!**

**Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!**

* * *

**~Jet Black~**

**Chapitre II**

Son Cryptéro, des plus timides qu'il soit, après l'avoir amené près du Centre Pokémon de Volucité, avait fini par se réfugier dans sa Pokéball, rien qu'à la vue d'un enfant qui s'était mis à pleurer, alors que sa mère tentait de le consoler, tout en négligeant la glace Volute que l'adorable bambin braillard avait laissé tomber.

Roxanne n'avait pu s'empêcher de pousser un soupir embêté, alors qu'elle s'engouffrait dans le premier bâtiment venu. L'envie de mettre une claque à l'enfant lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais aussitôt, elle se souvint que cela devait être plutôt le rôle de la mère dans ce cas-là. Un modèle. Un modèle pour toute marâtre qui pouvait peupler ce monde.

_- Combien de fois Roxanne… Combien de fois dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as pas le droit de ramener une de ses créatures à la maison ?_

_- Mais mère… elle était blessée…_

La jeune femme ayant déjà dépassée la vingtaine se rappela ce qu'elle était, alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans. Une gamine naïve, qui ne rêvait parfois que d'une chose : une étreinte maternelle douce, tendre, pas celle qui lui laissait moult hématomes qui se retrouvaient aussitôt oubliés sous ses robes longues et les menaces mielleuses de cette femme constamment accompagnée d'un Arbok, qui était toujours prête à accomplir les désirs de sa maîtresse, aussi infâmes fussent-ils.

_Et la fillette avait tenu un Ratentif femelle près d'elle, alors que celui-ci tremblait de plus en plus fortement : la peur de mourir semblait avoir pour effet, dans tous les cas, de réveiller la victime alors que sa mort accourait à grands pas._

_Lentement, la femme s'était agenouillée en face de sa fille et lui avait arraché le Pokémon des mains._

_- Tu sais ce qui ce me plaît chez ce genre de vermine… ? susurra-t-elle d'un ton mielleux. C'est justement parce qu'ils sont faibles de nature. Et que doit-on faire avec quelqu'un qui est faible… ?_

_Roxanne ne répondit rien, alors qu'elle regardait le Pokémon s'agiter frénétiquement dans les bras de sa mère. Celle-ci se contenta de soupirer avant qu'un lent craquement n'éveille de nouveau l'attention de la petite rousse._

_- Pourquoi mère…_

_- Ceux qui sont faibles ont souvent plus de chance de mourir prématurément._

_La noble femme à la chevelure bleuâtre se releva, tout en laissant tomber le cadavre du Ratentif, dont la nuque était à présent brisée, près de son Arbok. La créature, bien qu'elle eût sûrement préféré dévorer le rongeur vivant, s'en reput avec une féroce rapidité. Au bout d'un court instant, celui-ci recracha de sa gueule couverte de sang ce qui restait du petit Pokémon, qui se résumaient à une boule de poils et quelques os. _

_Mais la fillette ne pleura pas._

_Seul le silence était maître dans le jardin, tandis qu'une brise marine avait emporté avec elle quelques échos cristallins de rires. Des touristes sûrement. Ou autres individus que Béatrice détestait par-dessus tout. Vaguelone était une station balnéaire des plus paisibles, un havre de paix pour la famille, jusqu'à ce la petite bourgague ne se démocratise, accueillant une horde d'énergumènes qui ne venaient là que le sable, l'eau cristalline… Tant de choses qui furent souillées par leur passage. La ville avait perdu sa noblesse mais la mère la voulait conserver. Pour le respect des valeurs de la famille. Pour sa fille. Et à n'importe quel prix._

_- Roxanne, dit Béatrice soudainement._

_- Oui mère ?_

_- Nous ne faisons pas partie de leur monde. Ce sont des faibles, des moins que rien. Ils ne sont qu'à être utilisés qu'à notre avantage. Si tu es obligée de les côtoyer, ce sera seulement pour ton avantage. Jamais le leur. Après, quand tu en auras fini avec eux, il te suffira de les laisser. Est-ce clair ?_

_- Oui mère, répondit sa fille sur un ton monotone._

_Lentement celle-ci s'approcha de sa mère et s'accrocha légèrement à sa robe. La fillette fit apparaître lentement bon nombre de plis sur le précieux vêtement élégant, alors qu'elle commençait à se blottir contre ce corps chaud, dans laquelle elle voulait juste trouver un peu de compassion, juste une présence maternelle… Mais le passage inopiné d'une main sur une de ses joues pâles l'éloigna aussitôt._

_- Retourne dans ta chambre immédiatement._

Oh oui, ce qu'elle fut bête à cette époque-là. D'une naïveté affligeante même. Et lentement, alors que ses sombres pensées avaient bien pour effet de l'énerver un peu plus qu'elle ne l'était habituellement, une jeune femme alla l'interpeller. On allait la recevoir ? Parfait. Elle n'aimait jamais attendre pour rien.

- Bien le bonjour, dit l'homme de sa voix rauque, je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

- Je ne serai pas longue, rétorqua Roxanne nonchalamment. Pour ne pas vous déranger plus longtemps. J'imagine que vous avez un emploi du temps très chargée depuis peu.

- La mort de votre père a été un choc pour nous tous… Encore toutes mes condo…

- Trêves de bavardages, voulez-vous ? Je ne suis pas venue ici pour trouver une épaule sur laquelle je pourrai pleurer. J'aimerais quelques renseignements quant à certaines finances que j'ai trouvé bien étrange concernant l'entreprise.

Le patron, alors qu'il venait de s'asseoir, sembla s'immobiliser un moment. Premier signe révélateur.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler.

- Oh, le grand classique! Veuillez ne pas m'insulter davantage en niant les faits, souffla la jeune femme en roulant des yeux.

Le silence qu'elle avait prévu s'installa aussitôt. Malheureusement pour elle, à son grand regret, elle s'était décidée d'attendre, le temps que l'homme lui fournisse les informations qu'elle voulait. Avec les caméras, à cette heure de la journée, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de le tuer. Non, elle s'était résignée à laisser cet hypocrite en vie. Sa seule utilité consistait à faire fonctionner l'entreprise et il n'était qu'au fond qu'un pion, une quantité négligeable. Il était donc inutile de se salir les mains pour si peu.

- Comment pouvez-vous prétendre que l'entreprise de votre père, que je gère pleinement à présent avec votre mère, puisse financer quelque chose en particulier ?

Un petit sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de la rousse.

- J'attendais cette question. Eh bien, pour vous aider à retrouver votre mémoire, auriez-vous oublié que vous investissez dans des projets qui n'existent même pas telle que cette pension géante à Renouet ou encore une installation immense de panneaux photovoltaïques à Parsemille ? Votre service comptabilité laisse passer n'importe qui et il m'a été très simple de m'y infiltrer, la semaine dernière. Ce sont des illusions, pour cacher un autre investissement. Lequel ?

Avec une certaine satisfaction elle finit par remarquer que son interlocuteur tremblait, alors qu'il venait de renverser une partie de son café par terre. Second signe révélateur qu'il cachait quelque chose.

- Je puis vous assurer que l'entreprise…

- Ne fait rien d'illégal ? Oh, vous êtes tellement buté que cela en devient vraiment énervant.

L'homme finit par déglutir avant de se mettre à griffonner une sorte de dessin, qui finit par ressembler à un œil de Miradar. Roxanne claqua furieusement sa langue contre son palet : elle n'avait jamais aimé ces devinettes immatures et inutiles.

- Je ne peux rien vous dire. Si vous voulez avoir des explications, allez parler à votre mère, à la Ville Noire ! Continuez encore à me provoquer et j'appelle la sécurité pour vous faire payer de vos infâmes diffamations ! finit-il par lancer d'une voix qui se voulut agressive et ferme.

- Vos paroles vides sont dignes d'un automate… Mais vous ne méritez aucune compassion car vous faites tout pour que vous restiez ainsi.

- S-Sortez ! Et ne revenez plus !

- Avec plaisir.

Il attendit plus longtemps que d'habitude, avant de décrocher son téléphone. Il fallait la mettre au courant…_ Sa fille … sa fille est folle !_ _Oui, c'est la seule explication à ça !_

Tandis que l'homme puissant en apparence ouvrait le col de sa chemise d'une main tremblante, celui-ci n'avait pas remarqué le Cryptéro planant près de sa fenêtre ouverte et surtout pas le petit appareil que celui-ci portait. La peur. Ce sentiment qui vous saisit le cœur et qui dévie votre attention vers autre chose, si bien que vous ne pouvez par exemple ne pas remarquer que vous êtes en train de vous faire espionner…

Cela avait presque l'allure d'un jeu.

Et, le sourire aux lèvres, Roxanne mit ses écouteurs pour percevoir la moindre bride de la conversation. Elle avait presque l'impression qu'il le faisait exprès. Ou tout simplement était-il encore un de ses couards dithyrambiques qui se montrent tel des meneurs d'hommes nobles et magnanimes ? Ce qu'ils peuvent être stupides. Oui, tous ceux qui aideront ces ennemis, elle les tuera. Tous ceux qui se mettront sur sa route, elle en fera tout autant.

_Ceci sera ma vengeance._


	4. Chapitre 3

Avant tout, j'aimerais encore remercier toutes les personnes qui ont lu et qui suivent ma fanfiction. Cela me fait vraiment chaud au coeur. Au programme d'aujourd'hui, je dois vous prévenir avant que vous n'attaquiez la lecture de ce nouveau chapitre: Il y aura une scène violente, avec du sang et des descriptions plus ou moins explicites, ça, c'est à vous de décider.

Sur ce, bonne lecture à toutes et à tous!

* * *

**Pokémon - Jet Black**

**~ Chapitre III ~**

Le jeune homme à la chevelure couleur d'émeraude s'était enfin décidé à descendre sur la terre ferme, tandis que son ami préférait bien sûr l'accompagner tout en restant dans le ciel, formant tout autour de lui un amas de nuages sombres, qui se mirent aussitôt à provoquer une pluie presque torrentielle. Mais cela ne dérangeait pas N. Loin de là. Sous ces glaciales lames liquides, il s'y sentait toujours tranquille. Cela l'aidait presque à mieux réfléchir.

Il repensait à sa douce enfance, enfermée dans un carcan de draps soyeux, de jouets et de pokémons, plongée dans le palais sous la montagne, sous les multitudes de dresseurs qui se risquaient quotidiennement sur la Route Victoire. Un profond soupir s'échappa de sa gorge. Au moins à cette époque, il était … heureux. Oh oui, pendant tout ce temps où ses yeux furent aveuglés par les rayons malicieux de l'illusion et du mensonge que son père avait créé tout autour de lui, il avait été heureux. Heureux dans l'unique but de rester auprès de ses amis et de les libérer à jamais, afin de pouvoir ramener ce qu'il considérait comme l'essence même du monde. L'Harmonie. L'Harmonie telle que celle-ci était gravée au burin de la dalle immaculée qu'était son nom : _Harmonia_.

Lentement, il entra dans le centre Pokémon où se rassemblait à présent quelques personnes, qui cherchaient à éviter de se faire tremper par les averses qui ne cessaient d'animer la ville de Parsemille -et ces environs d'ailleurs-, la plupart du temps, à n'importe quel jour de l'année. Mais avec son nouvel ami légendaire, l'orage grondant au-dessus de la ville n'allait pas s'arrêter de sitôt, au détriment des pauvres habitants et autres dresseurs qui n'étaient que de passage dans la ville de l'acrobate céleste qu'était Carolina, encore et toujours. Lui aussi n'allait pas rester pour longtemps, seulement pour reprendre des forces le temps d'une nuit et de grappiller le plus d'informations possibles sur tout et n'importe quoi, tout ce qui pouvait tomber dans ses oreilles enclin à la curiosité.

Il voulait repasser sur le chemin qui avait déjà emprunté, deux ans auparavant, lors de sa précédente quête d'Idéal, bien que celle-ci ne fusse pas achevée d'ailleurs, ni disparue dans son cœur qui cherchait des réponses… Soudain, un rire d'enfant le ramena à la réalité, alors que le bambin aux prunelles remplis d'excitation, couinait près de sa mère quelques caprices.

- Môman ! Moi aussi ze veux un Coupenotte ! Ze veux être comme Iris !

N peina à sourire en observant le gamin qui bombait la poitrine sous la force d'une espérance enfantine, d'un souhait qui pouvait se réaliser grâce à la seule parole de sa mère… Lentement, son regard finit par tomber sur l'écran dont la chaîne diffusait des informations en continu : il y reconnut l'objet de tant d'admiration, à la tignasse noire, à la peau basanée et au regard perçant et déterminé : Iris. Ainsi, la petite fille dansant avec les dragons avait atteint le piédestal sur lequel trône les Maîtres de la Ligue… Et, malgré les critiques et autres spéculations quant à son nouveau statut et à l'importance que celui-ci incombait, elle avait su rester forte et courageuse, prête à faire face de pied ferme aux prochains dresseurs parvenant à vaincre le Conseil 4 et à se mesurer à elle.

« Décidément, les temps ont changé ! » se dit le jeune homme avant de se plonger dans une recherche intensive dans les alentours de Parsemille, après avoir attendu un moment dans le centre Pokémon, juste pour manger un morceau et de se sécher un peu avant de se faire tremper de nouveau par la pluie qui continuait de plus belle en sa compagnie. Jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit, il inspecta les environs, en allant même faire sonner le glas au niveau du cimetière Pokémon, tout en sachant se faire aussi discret qu'un Zorua et aussi attentif qu'un Miradar.

Mais ses recherches furent vaines, et, avant qu'il n'eût décidé d'aller se coucher dans un des nombreux lits du centre de Parsemille, il comprit qu'il fallait chercher au plus simple, au plus logique, afin de trouver cette nouvelle Team Plasma, dont le sinistre navire avait mouillé dans le port de Volucité quelque temps auparavant…

**ooOoo**

Ce fut pour elle d'une simplicité enfantine que d'entrer dans un des nombreux gratte-ciels qui forment le charme étouffant de la Ville Noire. Leurs couleurs et le cœur de ses habitants y étaient aussi significatifs que le nom fièrement porté par la cité enfermée dans ses idéaux paradoxalement matérialistes et ses murs aussi sombres que les nuages impétueux entourant Zekrom.

Le regard de Roxanne se posa sur le bureau gigantesque de sa mère, repensant au temps dont elle disposait avant que la morsure de son Seviper ne fasse plus effet sur le gardien. Elle l'avait prévenu, et donc son pokémon y était allé « en douceur », alors que la jeune femme avait juste coincée une main contre la bouche du pauvre homme pour que personne ne pût entendre le moindre de ses cris. Au préalable, elle avait envoyé son Cryptéro surveiller les alentours, alors que son Pharamp éclairait la pièce d'une lueur assez faible afin de ne pas se faire remarquer, qui jaillissait de l'orbe rouge au bout de sa queue. De toute façon, celui-ci ne sentait pas bien ces temps-ci : elle pensa même le renvoyer à Ogoesse pour quelques temps. Car au fond, elle savait très bien une chose quant à ses partenaires : certains n'allaient pas supporter tout ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire.

Soudain, un de ses Pokémon se mit à émettre quelques cris caractéristiques.

- Alors, que m'as-tu trouvé de beau, Hatchet ? murmura-t-elle au Coupenotte qui tirait des papiers d'une des nombreuses armoires qui parsemaient la pièce.

Elle saisit le dossier et se mit à le feuilleter rapidement, poussant parfois un soupir énervé. Non… rien ici… ni là… Roxanne devait l'admettre : sa mère était toujours aussi minutieuse pour cacher ses affaires…

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait l'énerver et l'amuser en même temps : Béatrice voulait se cacher derrière ces barrières de paperasses, semblables à de vicieuses énigmes impossibles à résoudre ? Parfait ! Au diable les combats de pokémons et bonjour la vraie lutte, celle des éminences grises, celle des stratèges, les vrais. Les multiples dossiers semblables aux encyclopédies ou aux dictionnaires aux feuilles missels ne l'effrayaient pas, au contraire : éplucher chacun d'eux allait dans tous les cas l'informait sur toute sorte de choses, bien qu'inutile pour certains fussent-elles.

- Tu vas arrêter de rire maintenant, s'pèce de folle ? cracha une voix derrière elle.

Bravo pour l'effet de surprise, grinça l'interpellée en se retournant au bout d'un instant. Vous auriez pu me tuer mais vous avez préféré détruire votre avantage. A votre guise de vouloir vous livrer à moi.

De l'ombre des murs noirs –comme dans chaque bâtiment de la ville- sortirent quelques hommes, accompagnés de leurs pokémons respectifs pour la plupart. Quatre ou cinq à première vue, tous vêtus de vêtements sobres et sombres.

- Tu vas nous faire le plaisir de bien vouloir disparaître de ce monde, lança le premier qui devait être le chef de la bande.

- Des assassins ? J'imagine que vous faites partie de la ligue dont le siège est à Yoneuve… Pas vrai ? Ma mère vous a donc payé pour me tuer ? Comme c'est touchant de sa part que de penser à moi.

Lentement, elle regarda une partie de l'équipe qu'elle avait sortie des pokéballs. Non… dans tous les cas, elle ne pourrait pas lutter longtemps. Bien que ses compagnons fussent plus puissants que les leurs, l'avantage de l'effectif était bien là. Et contre elle. De toute façon, cette fois-là, elle s'était décidée à demander leur aide qu'en dernier recours.

- Tu t'es tombée dans la gueule du Démolosse, gamine. Comme notre cliente l'avait prévu, s'éclaffa un de ses assassins.

- Il faut dire qu'elle nous a facilité la tâche… Bon allez, assez parlé ! Saisissez-vous d'elle !

Bon nombre de minutes alors s'écoulèrent, alors qu'un silence de mort cessait à chaque coup qu'on porta sur la jeune femme, qui ne fit rien pour s'en défendre. Ses Pokémon qu'elle avait sorti de leurs cages rondes restaient dans l'ombre, sans émettre le moindre cri de colère ou de détresse lorsqu'un des assassins défiguraient leur amie une fois de plus.

Tant qu'elle ne donnait pas le signal, ses agresseurs –étant au fait au nombre de quatre- pouvaient se donner à cœur joie dans leur macabre passage à tabac. Ils auraient dû l'achever rapidement, mais l'envie de voir la peau blafarde se violacer lentement grandissait à force que les hématomes apparaissaient avec de minces filets de sang.

- Tu t'obstines à ne rien dire… pesta l'un qui la maintenait debout. Tu aurais dû, ça aurait pu t'épargner la souffrance et te donner une mort douce et rapide.

Un gargouillis sortit du plus profond de sa gorge avant qu'elle rejetât un crachat de sang par terre, un filet de bave mêlée à celui-ci coulant de sa bouche.

- Vous êtes… particulièrement ennuyeux.

Aussitôt sa respiration fut coupée par un coup de poing d'un autre en plein dans son estomac. Elle hoqueta pour tenter de retrouver un peu de souffle, mais il en enchaîna davantage, l'empêchant ainsi de pouvoir s'en remettre promptement.

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi es-tu venue ici, alors que tu devais très bien savoir que ta mère surveille tout, qu'elle connaît toutes tes activités, qu'elle te fait suivre ?!

- Je … me devais de transmettre un message, finit Roxanne en souriant, bien que cela ne ressemblât en rien à un vrai sourire d'enfant, mais plus à un rictus cynique et satisfait.

- Ton message sera ton cadavre !

- Tiens, je pensais aux vôtres et à celui du gardien qui va s'apprêter à rentrer… d'ici un moment sûrement.

Une eunième droite fit naître de nouvelles sources de sang de sa bouche, mais cette fois-ci, les mains de son agresseur tremblaient. A la fois de colère mais aussi d'une certaine crainte. Elles n'étaient plus les seules en plus, avec celles de l'homme qui la maintenait depuis ses si longues minutes où elle s'était contentée d'attendre. Oui, seulement d'attendre. Souffrir ? Elle s'en fichait bien avec le temps, elle avait fini par supporter la douleur, à l'accueillir comme on peut le faire avec un rhume.

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas sonore et le fameux gardien fit son entrée, respirant lourdement, maintenant sa matraque avec fermeté, en sueurs. Un Caninos le suivait de très près, grognant furieusement face aux assassins pris au dépourvu, qui s'empressèrent de sortir leurs armes blanches et leurs pokéballs.

- Plus un geste ! Hurla l'homme d'une voix rauque et précipitée.

Le poison de son Seviper avait décidément bien agi pour créer un timing aussi parfait. Et, sans crier gare, Roxanne en profita donc frapper son adversaire, qui la maintenait par derrière, d'un coup de coude dans l'estomac. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de crier, alors qu'un autre s'empressa de maîtriser le gardien avant que son pokémon ne tente de le blesser.

- Espèce de sale garce ! Pesta l'assassin qui avait été son bourreau peu de temps auparavant.

Et il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour renverser la situation. Avec une simplicité digne de celle d'un enfant.

- Tu as l'air triste. Mais perdre un homme, ça fait partie des risques de votre « _business_ », pas vrai ?

L'interpellé ne répondit rien, le visage de plus en plus déformé par l'horreur de l'acte qui venait de commettre, alors que la jeune femme lâcha l'homme qui venait tout juste de lui servir de bouclier humain.

Comme prévu, comme le fut le coup de poignard dans la gorge de l'assassin, assez près d'une des artères pour le vider de son sang, assez grave pour lui laisser quelques minutes pour vivre, sans qu'il ne pût bouger. D'un coup sec, sans hésitation, Roxanne ouvrit sa gorge vers sa droite, l'ouvrant ainsi sur une bonne longueur. Et le tueur à gages se contenta de hoqueter, avant de tomber face à la dresseuse, le sang commençant à sortir telle l'eau cristalline et salvatrice d'une fontaine de Jouvence. Respirer commençait déjà à lui être impossible, car il avalait en même temps son propre sang.

- Pathétique n'est-ce pas ? murmura-t-elle au mourant. Le sang est la vie. Mais c'est le sang qui te tue en ce moment.

Quant au gardien, celui-ci réussit à tuer un, sans le vouloir malheureusement, mais le dernier le poignarda à mort, durant quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité, tandis que son Démolosse se battait avec furie avec le Caninos à présent éborgné. A bout de souffle, le rescapé avait perdu son sang-froid, qualité requise pour n'importe quelle personne qui veut plus que prétendre mais être un véritable assassin. Chose que le pauvre n'avait pas, en l'occurrence.

- Toutes mes condoléances pour toi et tes compagnons, soupira la jeune femme tout en replaçant le poignard dans les mains de son propriétaire.

- Toi… j'vais te buter !

Aussitôt il voulut se précipiter sur elle pour lui asséner un coup mortel, fonçant comme un Tauros enragé, ce qui rendit les choses beaucoup plus faciles pour Roxanne, qui put esquiver en toute facilité. Naturellement, il avait agi comme elle l'avait supposé, ce qui ne put l'empêcher de sourire : comme l'humain pouvait être parfois d'une impulsivité affligeante chose qui prouvait au passage qu'un Pokémon pouvait être bien plus intelligent que lui.

Lourdement, atterrissant en plein dans le bureau de travail de celle qui l'avait employé, l'homme voulut se relever fébrilement, tremblant de rage qui bloquait sa respiration, le forçant à respirer avec une difficulté bruyante. Mais un choc violent en plein dans sa poitrine suffit à l'immobiliser et à un peu plus couper son souffle.

Avec lenteur, il rouvrit les yeux, apercevant un de ses camarades morts, allongé comme lui, une flaque s'étalant encore autour de lui. Mais rapidement, son regard croisa deux grands yeux rouges, qui s'avéraient être ceux d'un Coupenotte qui grognait furieusement.

Devant lui, la femme, dont les cheveux étaient aussi pourpres que le sang de ses blessures encore fraîches, reprit lentement son Séviper, qui sortit lui aussi de sa cachette, rampant et glissant pour se retrouver sur les épaules de sa maîtresse. Elle ne disait rien, caressant parfois la tête du reptile pour le rassurer, alors que le regard de l'assassin démuni implorait seulement la vie sauve. Elle l'observa l'espace de quelques instants, immobile, avant de soupirer.

- C'est décevant. Mais au moins, vous me donnez la possibilité de transmettre mon message autrement. Vous pouvez être fier.

L'homme déglutit, la poitrine de plus en plus écrasée par le petit dragon, alors qu'elle se mit à ranger certains documents et à déplacer les corps des coéquipiers et du gardien de sorte à les mettre tous soigneusement en ligne, à côté de lui.

- Hatchet, attaque Eclate-Roc.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Mon dieu, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas publié! Je suis vraiment désolée, mais ma panne d'inspiration s'est ammoindrie le temps que je finisse ce chapitre-là que j'avais commençé sitôt le chapitre 3 publié. Bizarrement je suis dans une période Doctor Who/Pokémon/The Biding of Isaac donc... j'ai un peu de mal à me concentrer. De plus, je joue beaucoup au nouvel Animal Crossing, je bosse, donc cela ne me laisse pas trop de temps, mise à part lors des pauses pour écrire._

_Sur ce, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre (plus long ces fois-ci) vous plaira. ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre IV :**

Le bureau de Béatrice fourmillait à présent de vie, qui s'occupait de cadavres encore chaud de ce qu'il restait des assassins d'Yoneuve. En haut d'un des nombreux gratte-ciels de la Ville Noire, les policiers grouillaient avec leurs Miradar, leurs Ponchiens ou encore leurs Neitram pour inspecter les lieux du crime.

Alors que les premiers rayons du matin éclairaient la ville dont les remparts noirs enfermaient celle-ci dans un cocon, l'ascenseur ouvrit avec lenteur ses portes. Un homme en sortit, avançant prudemment dans l'immense pièce. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi on l'avait fait venir ici, surtout pour une telle affaire, si loin de Janusia ! Mais… revenir à la Ville Noire lui avait tout de même rappelé certains souvenirs, surtout ceux concernant sa construction. Il soupira, repensant aux combats menés contre moult dresseurs, les soirées dans les bars avec Goyah et même avec Aragon, avant que celui-ci ne décide de partir pour Hoenn.

C'était le bon vieux temps… Mais il n'était pas du genre de vivre dans le passé. Non, il s'était décidé à aller de l'avant et donc, à passer le flambeau aux plus jeunes, à l'avenir d'Unys. De toute façon, il sentait que le sablier meurtrier qu'était le Temps gagnait de plus en plus sur lui… Il savait, il savait que dans peu de temps, il allait devoir céder sa place, et se retirer pour un repos bien mérité…

- Ah ! S'exclama un des policiers semblant être le chef de l'enquête. Merci d'être venu ! Et encore désolé pour le dérangement, monsieur le maire.

- Ce n'est rien mais… je suis … curieux de savoir pourquoi ma présence est requise ici, à la Ville Noire. Que puis-je faire pour vous, inspecteur ? Demanda Watson de sa voix rauque.

- Eh bien… Je vous ai fait venir ici pour… quelque chose d'assez troublant. Nous n'arrivons pas à contacter la propriétaire de ce bureau mais ce n'est pas ce qui vous concerne… Venez voir.

Le champion de Janusia se mit à suivre l'inspecteur, se frayant un chemin jusqu'au bout du bureau où travaillaient quelques experts scientifiques, en train de chercher le moindre indice afin de comprendre ce qu'il s'était réellement passé dans la pièce. Au passage, on lui donna une paire de gants afin qu'il ne pût en aucun cas contaminer la scène de crime par ses empreintes digitales par exemple.

- Je sais ce que cela ne concerne pas directement, mais… le nouveau Maître est selon moi bien trop occupé pour ce genre de choses…

- Et aussi trop fragile, rajouta le maire en frémissant, face à ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

- Oui, elle aurait sûrement crié, voire hurlé d'horreur face au message qui lui était sûrement destiné : cinq corps étaient là, dont quatre allongés par terre, et d'aucun s'exhalait un sentiment de paix intérieure, de soulagement, seulement de la douleur, pure, forte, puissante avec une odeur de viande qui commençait déjà à faisander.

Mais le pire n'était pas ça. C'était plutôt l'état dans lequel étaient les corps qui avaient dû révulser et terrifier certains policiers, bien qu'ils fussent habitués à certains crimes violents. Un seul corps avait l'honneur de siéger bien confortablement sur le siège de Béatrice, entouré par les quatre autres, qui avaient encore la chance d'avoir encore leur tête en place, bien qu'ils fussent été dépecés. Oui, le cinquième n'avait plus de tête humaine, dont les restes avaient été déjà recueillis par certains experts, alors qu'une de ses mains caressait encore la tête d'un Démolosse tandis qu'à côté de lui était écrit quelques mots avec du sang à présent séché :

_« Prépare-toi. »_

- Par la barbe de Fulguris…, murmura Watson. Mais qui… qui a bien pu commettre une boucherie pareille ?

- « _Boucherie_ » n'est pas vraiment le mot qu'on puisse utiliser ici, monsieur le maire, répliqua l'inspecteur d'un ton grave. Celui ou celle qui a commis ceci a fait preuve d'une précision chirurgicale et d'un sang-froid à toutes épreuves.

- Et en quoi cela pourrait-il avoir un quelconque rapport avec Iris ? Est-elle en danger ?

- Ça … pas encore. Mais certains éléments laissent à penser que oui.

Lentement, il put encore s'approcher un peu plus du cadavre décapité qui était au centre et recula aussitôt, lorsqu'il vit ce qu'on avait fait avec les peaux venant des autres corps.

- Une robe. Une robe entière pour habiller un homme dont on a éclaté la tête. Notre profiler pense que c'est un message d'avertissement.

- Ça, n'importe qui l'aurait remarqué, avec le message qu'il y a au mur qui plus est, grinça Watson dans sa barbe.

- Notre meurtrier en tout cas, d'après lui, en plus de ce message, a certes mis en place son crime de manière très théâtral mais a été particulièrement prudent pour ne pas se faire repérer. Pas d'empreintes, rien.

- Ça m'étonne même qu'il n'y ait pas beaucoup de sang, avec les blessures et le dépeçage qu'on dut subir ces hommes. Une attaque Surf contrôlée a dû nettoyer tout ça. Il a pu enlever le sang en glaçant l'eau de l'attaque puis en commandant un de ses Pokémons à faire une attaque feu assez puissante pour sublimer le reste.

- Bonne théorie, assez plausible je dois dire, monsieur le maire. J'aurais aimé vous appeler pour seulement nous aider, mais avec cette robe –certes cousue grossièrement- et ces mots de sang… Nous pensons très fortement que le Maître est visé, que ce message devait sûrement lui être destiné. Mais je préfère avoir aussi le bénéfice du doute.

- Nous avons donc un meurtrier violent en liberté qui veut s'en prendre potentiellement à elle… Sans aucun indice ou suspect potentiel, ronchonna le champion avec fermeté et gravité.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un moment, contemplant ensemble l'œuvre qu'on leur avait laissé tel un puzzle qu'ils se devaient de résoudre, pour le bien et la sécurité de la population. Un en avait fait le serment et un allait le faire, pour voir encore celle qui l'appelait « son oncle » encore sourire, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le temps pour lui de quitter cette terre soit venu.

- Et le propriétaire ? Qui est-ce ?

- Euh… Béatrice … Béatrice de Vaguelone. La scientifique. C'est un de ses nombreux bureaux.

- Donc notre meurtrier connaissait assez bien les lieux pour pouvoir s'y infiltrer sans grandes difficultés.

L'inspecteur se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Il a agi sans aucune pitié ou quelque sorte de compassion, rajouta-t-il d'un ton qui montrait que trop bien la colère qui bouillait en lui, comme lors de chaque meurtre violent sur lequel il était affecté. Il a été froid, méthodique, comme si ses victimes n'avaient été que des bêtes sans cervelle.

Watson ne répondit rien, partageant sûrement le même point de vue. Inutile d'en rajouter dans des circonstances pareilles, où les mots « _cruauté_ » et « _monstre_ » sont sur les bouches de n'importe témoin de la scène de crime.

Avec lenteur, son regard se détacha des cadavres, avant de scruter le reste de la pièce : tout semblait dans un ordre parfait, voire même trop parfait.

- Avez-vous vérifié si des documents ne manquaient pas ?

- Il y a en tellement, grogna le policier aussitôt. Nous ne connaissons pas la quantité exacte de documents ici…

- Je vois. Appelez-moi si vous avez du nouveau.

- Nous vous contacterons lorsque nous recevrons de nouvelles informations, monsieur le maire. Encore merci de vous être déplacé.

- Si je puis vous être utile en quoi que ce soit…

- Oui, coupa l'autre homme avec précipitation. Je vous en prie, protégez le Maître. Je sais que tout ceci n'est que des suppositions, mais faites en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas mise en danger.

- Je ferai tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir, vous le savez bien.

**ooOoo**

Le Port Yoneuve, depuis ces deux dernières années, n'avait jamais été aussi calme. Sauf pour tous les travaux qui avaient changé la face de la plupart des maisons du port. Mais bon, ce n'était que quelques changements d'apparence qui n'avaient transformé en rien l'esprit qui régnait dans les moindres recoins de la ville portuaire. Le marché et ses traînards d'un jour qui arpentent les rayons avec curiosité, les rires forts et gras qui résonnent par-delà les bars où se rencontrent aussi bien les marins en escale que les motards en pause… Toutes ces petites choses qui faisaient parties du quotidien de n'importe habitant ou voyageur passant par Yoneuve créait son atmosphère unique, aux parfums de la bière et de l'océan.

En tous cas, c'était une vraie aubaine pour N, afin de pouvoir se faufiler discrètement jusqu'à la maison perchée sur les hauteurs, non loin du siège de l'entreprise de Bardane –arène au passage-. Il s'y était déjà rendu, à de nombreuses reprises, sans qu'aucun des anciens membres de la Team Plasma n'aient pu le voir. Ce n'était pas pour eux qu'ils venaient, mais plutôt pour les Pokémons qu'ils recueillaient, qui avaient été abandonnés, délaissés ou encore tout simplement retirés de leurs dresseurs. Bon nombre d'heures s'étaient écoulées, où l'ancien Roi leur avait parlé, de tout et de rien, avait ri et pleuré avec eux, comme si de rien n'était. Pour oublier. Pour sûrement retrouver ce sentiment d'innocence qui l'avait tant bercé durant toutes ces années où il avait été persuadé qu'il était prédestiné à devenir le Libérateur, le Sauveur des Pokémon.

Mais ce jour-là, il se décida de revenir enfin pour ceux qui croyaient encore en lui. En fait, lorsqu'il entra dans la petite maison comme un simple passant, il crut reconnaître un des membres qui l'avaient accompagné dans la grotte Electrolithe. Mais ses souvenirs étaient tellement flous que souvent, il ne se rappelait plus des noms, ni même des visages de ceux qui avaient juré de l'aider à accomplir son Idéal.

- Maître … N ? fit la seule autre personne présente.

Le jeune homme se força à sourire, essayant de prendre l'air serein qu'il avait habituellement.

- Oh, maître, mon Roi ! Nous… pensions que vous ne reviendriez jamais !

- Ecoute… je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps…

- Oh, ça, nous l'avions supposé. Cette nouvelle « Team Plasma » doit sûrement vous poursuivre !

N se pinça légèrement la lèvre inférieure, par agacement.

- En effet.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire ou une simple coïncidence, mais la plupart de nos compagnons –y compris l'ancien Sage- sont partis car la « _Neo-Plasma_ » est dans les parages et sème le trouble parmi la population. Les habitants croient en plus que c'est nous les coupables !

- Tu veux dire qu'elle est là, à Yoneuve ?! s'exclama l'ancien monarque, manquant de s'étrangler.

- Oui, au niveau du Pont de fer ! Enfin, nous croyons qu'il y en a que là…

Son cœur se serra dans sa poitrine, avant de regarder par la fenêtre la ville d'un air soucieux. Pourquoi étaient-ils là ? Pour lui ? Pour faire du mal aux Pokémon et au reste de la population environnante ? La paranoïa catalysée par la peur et les souvenirs ne l'aidait pas non plus et c'est avec crainte qu'il regarda le garçon vêtu de l'uniforme des anciens membres de la Team.

- Je dois partir, dit-il finalement avec précipitation.

- Mais mon Roi… nous avons besoin de vous ! Vous êtes notre vrai chef, vous devez nous guider, comme avant !

N s'arrêta au seuil de la maison, puis un sourire amer et crispé apparut sur son visage fin.

- Vous n'avez pas eu besoin de moi pendant ces deux dernières années.

- Mais vous aviez disparu !

- Car je compte mettre un terme à tout ça ! répliqua-t-il subitement, avec une once de colère dans le timbre de sa voix.

Alors il sortit sans dire un mot de plus, commençant à être submergé par ce sentiment qui n'avait jamais été aussi présent et aussi puissant en lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi comptaient-ils encore sur lui, alors qu'il n'avait été qu'une poupée de chiffon dans les mains de l'homme qui l'avait recueilli, qui avait fait mine de tout œuvrer pour son bien et surtout pour celui des Pokémon ? C'était même à croire qu'ils avaient juste besoin de quelqu'un comme un idole, afin de pouvoir prier, se plaindre ou pleurer devant afin d'être soulagé par la suite…

Il se retrouva rapidement dans le centre ville, non loin du marché couvert, alors que la plupart se pressait à s'abriter. Cela le fit sourire d'un air bête, car il connaissait que trop bien la cause de l'orage qui allait éclater d'ici quelques minutes : Le Légendaire devait s'ennuyer dans le ciel et déclencher une tempête était un de ses passe-temps favoris et était un des moyens pour se régénérer en puissance.

N soupira lentement, essayant de faire le vide en lui, afin de pouvoir se concentrer correctement. C'était trop simple que la Néo-Team soit au niveau du Pont, là où circulent assez de personnes pour se faire remarquer évidemment. Cela devait être sûrement… une diversion. Mais oui ! Son regard se mit à fureter un peu partout, réfléchissant en même temps à l'endroit où le reste des sbires pouvait bien œuvrer la vraie opération.

- Allez, réfléchis, réfléchis ! Dit-il à voix haute pour lui-même, tout en commençant à se gratter la tête.

Au bout de quelques minutes où il était resté immobile, droit comme un pique au beau milieu de la rue, il finit par lever la tête avant de se diriger à grands pas vers les docks. Quelques minutes lui suffirent avant qu'il se retrouve devant une des portes d'accès, évidemment gardés par des agents de sécurité. En temps normal, naturellement.

Cette fois-là n'avait rien de normal, vu que les gardes étaient assommés et attachés dans un coin du poste de sécurité. N finit par déglutir après cette première découverte. Mais bon, le principal était qu'ils soient encore vivants. A une allure plus lente, il continua à progresser à travers les allées de conteneurs. Tout se ressemblait, si bien que N se sentit piégé dans un dédale de cargaisons, avec le risque de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec des membres de la Néo-Team ou alors avec d'autres agents, qu'ils fussent de sécurité ou de police.

Soudain, il entendit des échos transportés par les super-conteneurs empilés les uns sur les autres, formant des murs, des parois creuses qui amplifiaient les sons environnants. Une aubaine pour l'ancien roi, qui commença à se concentrer sur ses sons anormaux, afin de pouvoir se laisser guider vers leur source. Mais ce fut la peur qui se mit à le saisir de plus en plus qu'avant, lorsqu'il décela ce qu'était certains de ces sons lointains et distordus.

Des cris, ou plutôt des plaintes. Un moment, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait reculé de plusieurs pas, avant de se ressaisir et de laisser sa curiosité presque maladive le mener vers son but.

A pas de Grayhyena, il finit par se coller contre la paroi froide et métallique d'un des conteneurs, se rendant qu'il était enfin arrivé. Pendant de longues minutes il avait avancé, le plus lentement possible, les battements de son cœur ayant été le seul bruit qu'il ait pu émettre. Le palpitant secouait sa poitrine avec un bruit sourd, tandis que de légères sueurs froides se mêlaient à la pluie tiède, venant tout droit de l'orage déclenché par Zekrom.

- Dites-moi où se trouve la Frégate, répéta encore une fois une voix.

Elle était féminine en tout point, mais affreusement calme. Il n'aurait pas pu dire qu'elle avait été sans émotions, car il sentait bien cette fureur profonde qui dormait dans les timbres graves de la voix.

Aussitôt un gémissement de douleur se fit entendre, venant d'un homme. N sursauta, tressaillant à la fois de peur et de froid. Mais il ne pouvait pas rester les bras croisés, malgré la boule qui s'était formée aussi bien dans son estomac que dans sa gorge. Alors il décida de jeter un coup d'œil et d'observer la situation.

Pas question d'appeler la police, on l'arrêterait pour son statut de « leader » de la Team : même si la première avait été plus ou moins démantelée, la nouvelle n'avait pas de chef reconnu –d'après les autorités officielles bien sûr- et seul N était sur la liste des potentiels suspects. Un sentiment d'impuissance s'était emparé de lui, de plus ou plus fort en lui. Plus fort que d'habitude.

Il vint seulement une silhouette de dos, avec une chevelure rousse, presque pourpre en fait, qui tenait par le col des deux mains un homme qui n'était autre qu'un sbire de la Néo-Team. Puis son regard fixa le Cryptéro qui lévitait à leurs côtés. Le jeune homme aux grands verts déglutit, la respiration de plus en plus souvent saccadée par l'effroi et par les questions qui martelaient sa tête, créant un début de migraine : Il avait eu raison quant à la diversion, mais alors, où étaient les autres ? Cachés dans ce labyrinthe de conteneurs et de hangars frigorifiques ? Ou alors déjà piégé dans celui-ci, tout comme lui ?

- Tu ne veux rien dire… Bien, c'est ton choix, concéda la rousse. Enigma.

Le Pokémon Gardien s'approcha doucement de sa maîtresse en poussant quelques petits cris caractéristiques, semblable à des échos d'un chant lointain. C'était doux à l'oreille de N, bien que cette mélodie fût troublée par les gémissements du sbire pris dans les serres de la femme.

- Aide-moi à trouver ce que je veux.

L'ancien monarque trembla de plus belle, reconnaissant cette technique, si bien qu'il écarquilla des yeux.

- N-Non ! Ne rentrez pas… pas dans mon esprit ! couina l'homme de main en se débattant. Je vous en prie ! Je veux… je veux vivre !

Cependant, il ne pouvait plus bouger, maintenue fermement par la rousse d'une poigne puissante et acérée. Il voulut fuir, appeler de l'aide, crier pour soulager la douleur qu'on lui infligeait. Mais une main habile finit par se plaquer contre sa bouche, tandis que des larmes se mettaient à couler de ses yeux exorbités, forcés à fixer avec horreur les trois yeux opalins du Pokémon. Des spasmes agitaient son corps et ceux-ci devinrent violents alors que l'homme poussait des gémissements étouffés, gesticulant comme un corps qu'on était en train d'électrocuter.

N ne sut combien cette torture avait duré, mais chaque instant pour lui fut une entaille de plus dans son cœur. Tout à coup, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, la jeune femme enleva la main de la bouche du sbire, elle le lâcha même : il ne dit rien, restant debout droit comme un pique, muet, les yeux regardant dans le vague.

- Bon ! Reprit-elle dans un soupir mais avec un ton dynamique. On reprend depuis le début ! Tu étais là avec les autres pour voler des cargaisons, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, mademoiselle, répondit le sbire d'un ton monotone.

- Quel genre ?

- Des cargaisons de nourriture cachant du matériel informatique et scientifique.

- Je vois, je vois ! A qui était-il destiné ?

- Au laboratoire de la Team Plasma.

- Où est donc son QG alors ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite : il devait rester sûrement un éclat de conscience en lui, qui voulait résister et surtout, reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

- Où est le QG de la Team Plasma ? demanda-t-elle en appuyant chaque mot avec gravité.

- Il… La Frégate… est… dans le ciel…

La femme se retourna et lança à la coquille un regard interrogateur. Elle avait un visage fin, aux yeux marrons, c'était bien la première fois que N voyait son visage.

- Dans le ciel… ? Où précisément… ?

- Elle se dirige vers Janusia. C'était le plan.

Un sourire malicieux déforma le visage d'albâtre du bourreau, avant qu'il ne passe un doigt sur les lèvres, se grattant un moment le menton, semblant réfléchir, les yeux fixés vers la mer qu'on pouvait voir à travers certaines allées de conteneurs.

- Une attaque de prévue ? Reprit-elle d'une voix moins forte.

- Sur Janusia. Puis sur Papoella, puis sur le reste d'Unys.

Roxanne tiqua, fronça des sourcils : là, elle s'y attendait pas du tout. Tout comme N, qui s'efforçait de ne pas dévoiler sa position.

- Bien ! S'exclama-t-elle soudainement. Tu m'as quand même été utile. Pour la peine, entre là-dedans. Tu peux rejoindre les autres. Ils t'attendent.

Le sbire, d'un pas traînant, entra dans le hangar frigorifique, le regard vidé. Elle referma sans précipitation la lourde porte derrière lui, soupira longuement avant de régler le panneau de commande pour la température.

- Non… Non… Non, ne fais pas ! Cria finalement N en sortant de sa cachette.

Sans même regarder le jeune homme, elle tourna la molette au plus froid possible, semblant ennuyée.

- Il y a encore de la place pour toi, petit fouineur. Ou plutôt devrais-je dire, _Héro_ ?


End file.
